It's Called Love
by Lexiiiiiiiii
Summary: Hermione and Ron go through a nasty break up and when they make the split, Hermione must live with Harry until she is able to find a job and get back on her feet. Hmmm... I wonder who has lots of disposable money and a job to offer. (Dramione)


It's called love

"Hermione," Ron screeched. "What is taking so long!?"

I was so tired of hearing his voice, day in and day out , so tired of his habits, his smile, his-

"HERMIONE!" He said again interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm coming. " I said as calmly as I could muster. I started to add sauce to the steak and cut it into bite sized pieces.

"You know you really could be a lot faster, I mean all I asked for was a nice meal and it's taken you hours." He spat.

"I'm sorry, just adding some finishing touches" I replied, fists clenched. But I wasn't sorry at all, In fact I was piping hot. Even though I always just take it, sit back and wait until he's cooled off, hoping the madness will blow over.

I plated the steak and sautéed potatoes and started off to the dining room.

"Here you are." I said, laying the plate in front of him. I stood for a second to admire my juicy steak and seasoned to perfection potatoes.

"I've waited long enough…" Ron replied and continued to babble on but honestly his voice was blurred out once again by my thoughts. Through all the abuse and fowl play, I still love Ron. The good times were just too good to forget. I was missing how it used to be when him and I first fell in love. I guess it was just the honeymoon faze but, he was so kind, he cared about me. But now I'm not so sure. I mean we've been for together two years and we haven't even talk about marriage, let alone starting a family or even buying a house together. Then again, I think, is this even the one who I want to be with for the rest of my life?

"Hello? Can you hear me farret?" I heard Ron say in a borderline screaming tone.

"I-"

Glass smacked across my face and for a moment I was sincerely puzzled, my vision was blurry and I blinked several times. As my sight cleared, I looked to the floor. His broken plate lay there, I look up at Ron. I look back at the plate and a splatter of blood drops on it. My face was bleeding. My heart froze in time and I could barely make out what Ron was saying. Something like: " This is your fault and burnt steak and boy was I furious." Shaking with anger, tired, at my breaking point, I picked up a shard of glass and charged. All of his thrashing coursing through my veins and empowering me. Adrenaline not letting me hold back, I followed through the left side of the chest. I heard a blood curdling cry as I continued to repeatedly jab at the whatever I could get to. Ron reached out, flailing under the blade. He grabbed at my wrists but his hands were slipping and I could feel him getting weaker and weaker. "Hermione!" He sounded off over and over "Hermione what are you doing! For Merlin's sake stop, stop!" His voice was fading and the energy was pouring out of him faster than the blood was sleeping from his wounds. He was losing consciousness. Me on the other hand, I was fully aware, almost too aware of the grave reality.

" HERMIONE!" I heard off in the distance. Different voice. I couldn't put my finger on it

"STOP!" Not Ron but…

"What's going on" Harry, I heard Harry's voice. But what was Harry doing here?

"Wake up, please just wake up!" He exclaimed.

My eyes fluttered open. Still in a daze, I questioned aloud. "What are you doing here."

"Bloody hell Hermione…" Harry let out with a sigh of relief. But I could tell he was still tense. Tears streamed down his face.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Okay? No I'm not "okay." He made air quotes around his words. "I thought you were dead, it's been almost fifteen minutes and I've been shaking and shaking you and you haven't responded at all. No movement, no sign of life. I was well on my way to calling the constable."

"Calm down, i'm okay now. I just… I-"

"Spit it out"

"I had another dream about Ron"

"Look, Hermione, it's been two weeks and all you can think about is Ron. If you want to go back."

"No"

"Good, then you're living here until you can get back on your feet, so focus on that and get over him."

"It's not that easy!" I let out before my mouth knew I was

saying it.

Harry whipped around and blurted out, "How, how is it hard?" I started to think but he continued his speech. "This man had been nothing but trouble, he's abused you, lied to you, even cheated and you just keep going back? What is wrong with-"

"It's called love," I interjected. "But I guess you haven't had much of that in your lifetime huh, Harry."

Harry stormed off in a huff and I was left alone in a room with nothing else to do other than to think. My mind wondered about what I said to Harry. It was a cheap shot at the fact that he barely had a family and that just isn't what friends do. But even with the damage I had caused to Harry, I just couldn't stop thinking about Ron and that wretched dream. Was this a sign that we weren't meant to be? I miss him so much but I know going back to our apartment could be disastrous. What did i-. My phone started to ring. I pick it up and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, wondering whose unknown number this was.

"It's Draco," The voice replied. "Draco Malfoy."

Authors note: This is my first story and I'm just trying to get better at writing. Please let me know what you liked and what I could improve upon. Thank you.


End file.
